GingaWiki
You can find here all information about Yoshihiro Tahahashi's Mangas and Animes. But don't forget that it also contains a lot of spoilers. Characters ( ) Updates and Tests Hi everyone! We are now starting to improve this wiki with new ideas and new rules. So don't wonder if something new appears on articles or elsewhere. We are testing out our ideas and trying to make them as good as possible. If any of you guys also have ideas for this wiki, then feel free to tell us! It doesn't matter if your ideas are about headers, graphics or just an idea to structure articles. Any help is welcomed here and any idea is a step forward! :) ~blivery Rules and structures Soon there will be new rules which will contain fair behavior of users and the structures of articles. We, blivery and Tora-dono, are working together at the moment to create rules, so there will be no misunderstandings anymore and more order. But these are not ready yet. The only rules that are ready are the gallery structures: All of the rules will contain the suggestions and opinions of others. But if you really feel unwell about something, please contact one of the admins, we are always open for talking. The most important will be the fair and respectful handling of others, so please never be mean to anyone! If ignoring the rules and the structure multiple times you will be blocked. The same if you treat others disrispectful and rude. Thanks for your understanding. Templates and Codes If you are searching for templates you can find them here: If you are searching for codes you can find them here: If you have any ideas to improve some of the templates then just tell me, blivery! I will take care of this. If you have some ideas for codes then feel free to add them! You need help? If you have any problems or questions you can talk to Tora-dono or blivery. We will fix any problems and will listen to what you have to say. If you have any technical problems you rather should ask blivery for help. If you have some personal questions, you can add me, blivery, on skype. You can find my Skype name on my Wikia profile. We are always ready to help our Ginga companions! Spellings of Some Sounds Above are some sounds we use with a macron (¯) over the following letters: *OU/OH/OO = Ō (ex. Ohu/Ouu/Oou = Ōu, Kyoushirou/Kyooshiroo = Kyōshirō) *UU = Ū (ex. Shuuga = Shūga) *EE = Ē (ex. Gohee Takeda = Gohē Takeda) *AA = Ā (ex. Taabou = Tābō) Others are spelled out: *EI *II News *release date of volume 14: 09.12.2017 *new official Ginga spin-off "Ginga: the First Wars" comes out 10.10.2017 in Manga Goraku Special *release date of volume 13: 07.10.2017 *Sirius is fine; it was just Gin's dream *release date of volume 12: 09.08.2017 *Monsoon crushes Sirius between his paws *Toshimitsu nearly dies from Monsoon's attack *Akame got notable scars and a slashed eye from Monsoon *The Kōga Elder dies from his injuries Where can I watch the Anime? *Ginga Nagareboshi Gin (Episodes 1-10) eng. sub (best quality) *Ginga Nagareboshi Gin (Episodes 11-21) eng. sub (best quality) *Ginga Nagareboshi Gin eng. sub *Ginga Nagareboshi Gin eng. sub *Ginga Densetsu Weed eng. sub *Ginga Densetsu Weed eng. sub english websites *Gingascans.com *Gingasite.net *gingafanclub.proboards.com in other languages *Finnish *German *Russian *Swedish Category:Browse